


Utter Domination

by Thunder23Shock



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthro, F/M, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder23Shock/pseuds/Thunder23Shock
Summary: My first shot at a Anthro Fic, enjoy





	Utter Domination

First Gijinka one-shot

Sableye and Mawile

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

I don't own pokemon

A young boy was sitting by his lonesome in a small apartment. He was 5'2", had spiky black hair, bright blue eyes, was wearing a purple tee shirt and had goggles atop his head. This boy was Sableye, and he was in the doghouse. Sableye had recently gotten into a fight with his girlfriend and things weren't going to well. Mawile had recently started hanging around Duskull, a friend of hers. Whenever she would get home she would always talk about how great her evening with him was. Naturally Sableye was worried that Duskull was trying to steal his girlfriend. Then one night when she went to hang out with him she returned so drunk she could barely stand. This isn't what worried Sableye, what worried him was the fact that her clothes and hair were disheveled. He remembered that night.

Flashback

"Hehehe." Mawile giggled before passing out on the sofa. She was no taller than Sableye, wore a tan dress, had ruby red eyes and her black hair extended down to her waist.

"Um, Mawile," Sableye said trying to calm down his drunk girlfriend "Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"No," she blurted out "I'm perfectly fine. In fact why don't I show you how fine I am~." Sableye blushed after she said that.

"Ordinarily I'd agree, but you're too drunk to know what you're doing."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You can barely stand."

"That's cause you take my breath away." Soon enough Mawile hit the floor.

"Figures."

The Morning after

"Ow," Mawile said finally recovered from the intoxication "What happened last?"

"You got drunk. Stumbled to my house. Passed out on my couch. Woke up. Asked for sex. Passed out again. Woke up again. Threw up on my carpet. Then you passed out one final time."

"SABLEYE!" she screamed "I thought we said no sex if either of us is drunk."

"I didn't do it."

"Then how did my clothes get like this."

"That's how you were when you got here."

"Bullshit!"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, no."

"Then why would I start now?"

"To get laid."

"Mawile, you have a near limitless sex drive. Trust me I don't need you to be intoxicated to have sex with you."

"Then how did my clothes get like this?"

"Maybe you got into a fight."

"With who."

"Who were you with last night?"

"The girls."

"The girls?"

"Me, Lilligant, Gardevoir, and Gothitelle."

"Anyone else?"

"I think Lopunny was there too, and maybe Froslass and Vespiquen."

"Those are all your friends. Do you remember anyone else?"

"I think Duskull might have been there."

'Figures.' "Do you think he did this."

"Sableye! Duskull would never, and I mean never hurt me."

"Then maybe he… you know."

"Don't you dare accuse him of anything!"

"All I'm saying is you were pretty drunk last night."

"That doesn't mean I cheated on you."

"Then what else could have happened?"

"I don't know."

"Then we better ask him."

"There you go blaming him again."

"My girlfriend came back from hanging out with him intoxicated, with her hair and clothes messed up. I think I have a right to accuse him."

"He didn't sleep with me!"

"How do you know?"

"Cause he left right after he kissed me."

Sableye just froze. Mawile stopped arguing.

"Sableye wait-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my house you fucking whore!"

"Sableye please listen."

"Leave me alone!"

"No stop. We can fix this."

"I SAID GET OUT!" The next thing happened so fast. Sableye barely had time to respond before Mawile was on the floor. A black eye began forming. She got up.

"I wish I'd never met you!" She stormed out.

"Good riddance."

Back to the present

Sableye began regretting that decision. Yes, she kissed another man but that gave him no right to hit her. If he could he would make sure that never happened. His phone rang and he checked caller ID. It was Mawile. Probably to break up with him and then sue him.

"Hello." he said.

"Um Sableye, can we talk?"

"Sure. How's your eye doing?"

"Already healed up. You're not exactly a bruiser."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Sableye I just want you to know that nothing happened between me and Duskull."

"I thought you said he kissed you."

"He did, then I kicked him in the nuts."

"Then why were you defending him last night?"

"I don't want to say. It's a little embarrassing so I sent a letter explaining everything to you."

"Alright. Mawile, I'm sorry for calling you a whore."

"And I'm sorry for spending so much time with Duskull. He's really quite the douchebag."

"I know. Friends?"

"No, boyfriend and girlfriend. I love you"

"I love you too, goodbye."

Sableye jumped for joy. "She took me back."

2 hours later

There was a knock at the door. Sableye answered it revealing it to be the mailman.

"Letter for a Sableye Hopskerville."

"That's me."

The mailman handed him the letter. Sableye noticed it was from Mawile and instantly tore it open.

Dear Sableye,

I'm sorry about our fight last night. I just kept it going because I wanted to see you get angry. I didn't stop until I went a little too far. Sableye the only reason I fought with you is because I like it when you're angry. I don't know why but every time you get angry. Be it with me or someone else. It's just such a turn on for me. I did some research and discovered that our more primal minds from when humans were unadvanced still exists. Traditionally a female would be attracted to a strong, powerful, and aggressive alpha male. Seeing you angry brings out those traits and I can't help but get horny seeing you like that. Heck after our fight I had to masterbate just to go to sleep. To put it simply the next time you and me have a fight I want you to stop fighting, pin me to the ground, and fuck my brains out.

Love Mawile.

Sableye wasn't sure how to respond to that letter. There was another knock at the door. When Sableye opened it Mawile walked in.

"Hi honey. You forgive me?"

"You think just because you apologize you're forgiven?"

"But I thought you did."

"You think I'm going to forgive a whore just cause she's asking for it?"

Sableye grabbed her hair and threw her on the ground. She was noticeably shaken.

"What's wrong honey?" Sableye asked "I thought this excited you."

Mawile looked him in the eyes and didn't see anger but rather, lust.

"Please Sableye," she began "Fuck me until I don't know which way is up."

"Of course my dear."

Wow, this is probably the closest I've ever come to an actual lemon

Mawile: yes, oh yes

Watch it, read and review


End file.
